


An Omega's Biology.

by TheDarkestMindWithin



Series: The Sex Lives of The Murder Husbands. [1]
Category: Hannibal (TV), Hannibal Lecter Series - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha Hannibal Lecter, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Blow Jobs, Blow Jobs With Teeth, Bottom Will Graham, Caring Hannibal Lecter, Claiming Bites, Come Eating, Come Inflation, Come Sharing, Come Swallowing, Established Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter, Gay Sex, Knotting, Love Bites, M/M, Mating Bites, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Murder Husbands, Omega Will Graham, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Sex, Size Difference, Top Hannibal Lecter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-21
Updated: 2019-01-02
Packaged: 2019-08-06 21:28:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16395425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDarkestMindWithin/pseuds/TheDarkestMindWithin
Summary: Will goes through his first Heat with Hannibal.





	1. Bloody Lips.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Unbeta'd

* * *

_Hannibal._

I studied him before I made him aware of my presence.

Splayed out on our bed, writhering as if he were a snake trying to shed dead skin. Escape confinement.

I found him to be far more graceful than the snake however. An unspoken elegance that he possessed in everything he did.

He groaned and whimpered against the sheets as he tried to find release in rocking back and forth on his hands and knees. Weak friction, weak release, weak attempt.

A primitive sight that sent my inner Alpha wild with desire, now, I decided, was the time to alert Will to my presence.

"You're going into Heat, Will." I stated matter-of-fact, clearing my throat a little as Will continued to writher around our bed. Whimpering louder now that he knew I was here. Present.

Ignoring me altogether as a sheen of sweat covered his face and began to soak his clothes as his face contorted into sharp grimaces more frequently as the Heat began to settle further, along his nerves and muscles.

Will attempting to relieve some of the pressure he felt building between his legs by half-heartedly humping one of the pillows on our bed.

An action I found mildly amusing and a faint reminder of how an Omega Pup behaved in their first Heat. Clueless, helpless and defenceless.

"That won't help. You know only an Alpha's Knot will work now that we're Mated." I reminded Will in the hopes that it would speed up his acceptance of his situation. He had no other options now.

"That's an unhelpful reminder." Will gritted out bitterly followed quickly by a sharp whimper escaping his lips as a spasm coursed through his body.

"But it's a reminder you need." I stated as Will started to hump the pillow again, his hand palming at his cock trapped inside his jeans, frustrated grunts joining the whimpers as he gave up on trying to pleasure himself alone.

Will didn't say anything else as he moved around to circle our bed, growling and muttering before laying on my side as he began to unbuckle his jeans, falling onto his back in the process. He needed Alpha scent, Alpha comfort and presence.

"Let me help? It'll be easier if I do." I tried again, softening my tone as Will switched to unbutton his now sweat soaked shirt, revealing glistening skin and contorting muscles as the material fell open. I licked my lips at the sight. The mouth watering scent that was Will, pure and untamed, clogging my senses as I watched him helplessly for several more minutes. 

My Knot began to swell at the sight of his skin, the overpowering Omega scent that perforated the room becoming stronger the longer Will kept on denying me from helping him. The longer he did so the more painful his Heat became for him.

"Will, you have to accept your situation. Let me help." My tone was more Alpha now, he was running out of time and we both knew it. Urgency slipping in as he let out keening whimpers while trying to claw at his puppy cock without any idea of how to do so.

With one final whimper Will nodded his head in defeat.

I was with him in a moment.

Laying Will methodically in the centre of our bed as he whimpered under my touch as I began to remove his already half removed clothes.

Slowly and with precision until he was naked beneath me.

"Take a deep breath, Will, it'll help." I murmured softer now as I climbed off of the bed to fold away Will's clothes for later.

Allowing myself a moment to examine Will's Heat drowned body before I resumed taking care of him.

The soft muscles of his body were taunt beneath the skin, all tension and coiled springs ready to release.

His cock swollen and flat against his stomach, a puddle stained the sheets where his Omega hole had begun to slicked in preparation for my Knot.

Will laying on his back in submission, hands holding fistfuls of the sheets as he kept his eyes squeezed shut and teeth gritted.

It was a sight that only occurred to me in my dreams, never in my reality.

"Han-" Will's choked plea broke through my thoughts and pulled me back to the present.

Immediately I turned my attention back to Will.

Brushing the curls that stuck to his forehead away as I shushed him comfortingly.

"I'll make the burn go away, Will. I promise." I shushed before stepping back from the bed as I began to strip myself of my clothes.

It was time.

I was methodical in my movements. Watching Will for any change as I stripped besides him.

"Han!" Will gasped sharply, his body curling in on itself as I laid the last of my clothes besides Will.

"shush, now, wild boy." I soothed, brushing back the curls that had stuck to his forehead once more with my hand, smiling down at my love before I moved to lay the first of many kisses to his flushed blood red lips.

"There, we're going to be okay." I promised soft against his bloody skin.


	2. This Is What I Leave You With.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will and Hannibal exchange a binding night of connection and devotion.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, so I haven't proofread this (what's new) it came as an endless stream so I hope it's okay!
> 
> Without Beta.

* * *

_Will._

There's a fire in my veins when I look at him now, something's that been missing the previous times I've gone into my Heats. It's different, makes me burn quicker, a candle from both ends. I cry out for him, beg for more than just the simple caresses and chaste kisses he offers at first. I  _need_ more.

I'm a heated desire, burning ferociously, there's no familiarity with the way I feel and it would scare me, if I didn't have him by my side. With me, comforting me. He surrounds me with his scent and his body.

"It's going to be okay, I'm here." His voice is like honey down my throat and I crave for more. I hide my face into his neck and scent him as his hands explore my body and take in my naked flesh beneath his fingertips. I let my fingers explore the expanse of his chest, take in the dips of his flesh and the parts of skin that are tight from old wounds. He's enticing and endlessly intriguing.

"Han," My tongue feels heavy in my mouth, like the words might disappear if I linger on them. He hums, lips brushing my flesh as he pulls back to look at me, there's something in his gaze that makes me whine out and pull his lips back to mine. Words can wait and I cannot. I'm impatient for him and he knows it, smirks against my lips and pushes me back. 

"Hmm, you kept me waiting for this." Hannibal purrs lowly against my ear as he runs his nose along my throat, his teeth grazing over my mating glands with the promise of something  _more_. I whine again, uncontrollable as I run my fingers through his smooth hair and gaze down at him as he travels his skilled mouth down my body, grows rougher the further he goes. The promise of deep purples and blues being left in his wake as he slips lower, breath hot on my skin as I lay my head back on the pillows, fingers pulling at his hair when his lips are just  _there_.  _Finally._

I inhale sharply, skin on fire as goosebumps raise over my skin and the hairs on the back of my neck raise. Hannibal, who is so skilled with his words and his hands, who is never without composure, slips his tongue out to lick over the head of my cock, groaning as he swallows the small organ in his mouth, I'm powerless, weightless, goo.

I gasp and arch my back off the bed, my nails digging into his scalp as the wet consumes me, the intense heat of his mouth surrounds me. I'm boundless and I can't keep myself in the moment. Hannibal grunts around me as if I'm huge, a threat, we both know better but right now, in this moment, in this second, I'm not just a helpless Omega in Heat, Hannibal gives me back some authority by doing this. Loses some of the power he holds as an Alpha, as my mate. I take what is offered and buck my hips and make him jolt around me, it feels good, it relieves some of the intensity, takes the edge off of my Heat.

He's skilled with this act, he knows when to press his tongue for pressure, scrape his teeth for better intensity. It's over in no more than two minutes but Hannibal makes it feel like eternity. I cum in his mouth although I've never done so before. It's a taboo we hadn't yet broken. To come in an Alpha's mouth was to treat him like an Omega, it was viewed to be _below them_. Hannibal had never cared much for what society thought of him in the bedroom so he performed for me when he wished to. But he had always made sure that I came elsewhere, on a nesting blanket, on myself or on his stomach, never his mouth,

There was something erotic about. Something strengthened between us. He let me out of his mouth and I whined at the loss of contact, my fingers were still in his hair and I started to pull him up, missing his mouth on mine too much to care about what had been in his mouth only a moment ago. He worked over my body as he came back up, leaving something warm and wet along my belly and over my collarbones and neck as he went until he was hovering above me once more.

His eyes heady with the first edges of his Rut, his bottom lip glistened with what was unmistakably my cum and I understood what had been trailed over my body, my stomach coiled at the knowledge and my cock twitched one again. There was a wordless exchange between Hannibal and I in that moment and after it I lay my head back against the pillow and allowed my mouth to fall open.

He dribbled my warm cum into my mouth, the liquid mixed with his saliva making a small waterfall in the space between us, this was us in our most intimate space. The feeling of utter, unfaltering devotion towards one another had never felt so pronounced as it does now. The cum was gone and I swallowed every drop with purpose, gazing into Hannibal's eyes until it was gone and replaced with his mouth on mine. I let my hand drop from his hair.

Travelling down his body to explore memorised flesh. My fingers savoured the way the muscles of his abdomen felt beneath my skin. The silkiness of the swirl of greying curls that grew over his naval and continued on down to the base of his heavy cock. Swollen with his Knot tucked away in the curls. I curled my fingers around the thick organ, the skin hot and smooth as I wondered what would it be like to have my nose buried in those curls? I'd tried to swallow Hannibal so many times but he was by no means a small size, or average, no, he was _large._ Large even for an Alpha.

My thoughts must have been betrayed by my face as Hannibal's hand wrapped around my own and tightened my grasp of his masterful organ. His teeth scraping along my neck and ear before his words left his lips, rumbles deep from his chest that made my pussy seep slick and clench for the Knot that had not yet come.

"Seventeen inches when soft, twenty three inches when erect and Knotted, do you wish for the girth?" I shivered and squeezed my eyes shut, there was something so clinical in his voice that felt all the more erotic. I nodded as I rubbed my thighs together for want of friction between my legs, Hannibal chuckled lowly as he hand suddenly left mine in favour of my legs. His fingers danced over my thighs, worked them open before his slipped two fingers deep within me. I gasped and threw my head back as I gripped Hannibal's shoulder for support, my hand squeezing his cock in spasms as his fingers danced over my clit.

"Seven inch girth, Will. Do you think you can take it? You don't feel like you can." Hannibal coos into my ear, his teeth scrape my lobe with a roughness that hasn't been there before and I whine and nod vigorously against his neck. The idea of not having him is more painful than if I do. The burn in my belly had only increased with the information. I wouldn't be able to go much longer with Hannibal inside of me and he knew this just as well as I did.

My stomach twisted giddily at the idea of being Knotted. The final step in completing our bond. I whine when I'm gripped into an orgasm without realising it, gasping against Hannibal's throat as he fucks me on his thick fingers, deep and slow and I don't realise what I'm doing until there's blood pouring into my mouth and Hannibal is ripping his fingers out of me in favour of crushing my back into the mattress.

I release his jugular when my mouth is full of blood, I swallow it all and run my tongue over the fresh wound, Hannibal lets out a guttural growl that has my thighs and the bed puddled with slick in seconds, his eyes had dilated and I can feel his cock is fully erect now in my hand, I fear what will happen but only a second before his scent hits me. Alpha in a full Rut. It's unaltered lust. Sex and fertility and I'm whining and submitting without so much as a word from him.

I spread my legs and raise my throat in offering. It's an offer of promised fertility.

"You continue to test my restraint, Will." He said, humour attempting to taint his tone despite the fact its a growl of dominance. I whimpered and raised my chin back, exposing more flesh as blood dripped down his throat and dried on his chest. I could still taste the sweetness of it.

"Are you ready, Will?" His voice is still just as dominate, just as powerful but there's an invisible softness to it. We both know there's no going back now yet he still offers an empty escape.

"I can't promise I'll be able to control myself, Will." His voice laces with care, with unsaid apologies, he means to apologise for the marks his words promises. There needless words and we both know I can handle my fair share of manhandling but it's different now. Once he's inside me there will never be any going back, taking back. We will be bound so infinitely that we will never want to be apart again and I realise, with a fearless pride that I've felt only ever once before, that I crave that reality.

"I trust you." I promised, finally managing to form the words from my lips as Hannibal laid one last chaste kiss to my lips that grew into more. Grew into fiery passion and dominance. There are so many wordless things exchanged between us in this moment that it's almost impossible to remember a time where I wasn't completely consumed by the man above me, who surrounded every breath I took as he slowly began to sink so deeply inside of my flesh that it felt like we were becoming one.

A single body, one mind with a single purpose and that purpose was given breath for the first time, when Hannibal is still within me and I have tears in my eyes as my body struggles to accommodate his huge organ but still, the words are birthed from my lips and I don't regret them once they settle between us.

"I think I want a Pup." Hannibal gazes into my eyes and suddenly the moment between us has changed. Atmosphere switches and there's a second clarity, a clearing in the fog of Heat and Rut.

Hannibal's body on mine, his hands cup my face and fingers brush my curls from my eyes, every breath we share is tender as he kisses my lips like we've bee married for years.

"Oh, Will, _my_ Will, my darling." Hannibal's voice is soft and barely a whisper, he's back to honey and Will shivers beneath him, savours this moment, Hannibal buried deep within him, his tender hands and chaste kisses and loving murmurs of devotion.

"Are you sure, my darling boy? Are you sure?" They're both overcome with emotion, Will's throat feels choked as he thinks, it's a needless consideration but he takes it knowing Hannibal wants him to.

He wants it now, wants to be filled with Hannibal's seed tonight and to grow with life. Wants to feels the heaviness of carrying a Litter, to know how his body would change to accommodate the life they've created this night.

Heavy and full of something _more._

"Please, please, please." Will's words are a chant, a plea, a prayer. He can't be sure that Hannibal wants a Pup, neither party have ever so much as mentioned children. Hannibal never thought seriously about them and Will was more than happy to substitute his lack of a Pup with a dog. A surrogate child.

"Relax, my love, everything will be fine." Hannibal murmurs, soothing Will as he lays a searing kiss to his lips, this is a promise. An oath from Hannibal to Will. A vow to give life and to devote his every breath to Will and their pack.

There is no doubt in Will's mind that his Heat will end with his womb full of growing life.

Will bucks his hips against Hannibal, his only signal he gives to tell Hannibal he is ready for him to begin moving.

Hannibal doesn't take a moment, he moves his hips with precision and passion, making sure to hit Will in all the right places at just the right moment. Drawing out sweet whines of ecstasy from his lover's lips.

Hannibal hides his face in the crook of Will's neck, scents him and memories every layer of Will's scent, the woody undertones, the faint smell of coffee and butter, every sweet tone of his husband so when the slightest change came, a sourness to the coffee, a richer nutty taste to the butter, Hannibal would _know._

He'd know when his Litter was inside Will, when his Omega would grow heavy with his pack.

Hannibal bucked harder into Will at the thought, angled Will's hips and pushed his Knot harder as images of Will's swollen belly and heavy leaking breasts burnt his mind.

The idea of Will in this very bed, begging on all fours, naked and heavy as he pushes their son into the world.

It drives Hannibal's Alone ha crazy, makes him rougher with Will.

Lays mark after mark on Will's skin, laying undoubtable claim to his lover until Will's sobbing beneath him, his tiny cock twitching as whispy ropes of cum spit from his head and his cunt is like a vice around his massive cock, contracting as he cums, the sickly sweet scent of slick perforated the room and Hannibal's blinded a soul he cums deep inside Will.

Knot locked tightly inside him as he paints Will's cervix's with thick ropes of cum. It's a frenzy for several more minutes until Will's orgasm edges off and Hannibal's Rut clears, his locked inside of Will, cum still painting his insides but he's more coherent now.

The red's gone from his mind and he rolls them so Will lays on his chest while his pussy is continuously stuffed full of cum.

"You did so well, my darling boy." Hannibal coos so softly into Will's sweaty hair once their breathing had evened out and Will had adjusted to the almos constant contractions of Hannibal's cock buried deep within him.

Will preens at the compliment and reached up to kiss Hannibal chastely on the lips, they have an hour or two before Will's Heat will pick back up again so they lay and bask in the afterglow.

Hannibal listens to the gentle rise and fall of Will's chest as his hands delicately rub his cum-swelling belly, the promise of new life sitting heavy in his chest as he does.

Will dreams of their future pack and the husbands bask in their happiness with each other.


End file.
